sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:War of the Aperture
Okay... Who is the next writer? SupcommMonroee 06:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Good question. Maybe someone from SporeWiki and then IceBite. Krayfish 13:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'm going to Hawaii today, I forgot to tell you guys. Don't expect any actual edits from me for a while -SupcommMonroee (Because mobile sucks) Okay Krayfish 20:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) That picture looks so familiar... the background looks so Freelancer-ish, and the portal looks like the hypergate opened in the Nomad dyson sphere in Freelancer as well.... d'oh... my only theory is that you work at Digital Anvil. Where is that cool picture from? SupcommMonroee 03:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The picture is from an MMORPG called EVE Online. The story is that humanity found a natural wormhole, and used it to travel to a new galaxy, and colonized it. But then, the wormhole inexplicablely collapsed, trapping the humans in the "New Eden" galaxy. Centuries later, human civilization has re-established itself, though in many forms, and all the new civilizations have no history or recollection of their extragalactic origins. This is where the players come in. The picture is of the collapsed wormhole, which is a visitable sight in the game. Note: I do not play EVE anymore. I thought it would be an accurate representation of the infant Aperture (the name for the wormhole, since the title of the story is 'War of the Aperture'). --Nra 'Vadumee 15:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Nra, I tried eve a week ago. I can see why you left. FREELANCER is so much better, especially when playing the Discovery mod v4.85 online. Also, I think wormy writes next. SupcommMonroee 02:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Didn't Wormy say he was going on a short holiday? When's he coming back? Krayfish 03:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Worm is back! As I said before, no real edits from me for a few days. Before I forget, I also have 2 future GSSOC missions. A bank robbery, and a target capture in a luxury hotel on Herit, with diplomatic juggling complicating any overt efforts for both. -Supcomm So, when's it my turn? IceBite 00:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, I think you might be after Wormulon. After all, we need to know exactly what's passing through the portal and that's up to Sporewiki folks to decide. Krayfish 00:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good ideas, Supcomm.Krayfish 13:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Meh... bank robbery doesn't seem severe enough. My idea is that GSSOC missions are declassified one at a time, so the next mission would be chronologically before the WotA. The target capture seems fun enough, though. Maybe the target has intimate/some knowledge of the Kklixn activities, perhaps he(she?) knows where the cloning facility is. --Nra 'Vadumee 15:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, I'm Um2k9. You may remember me from the blog. Anyway, I would be happy to make images for the war, perhaps I could do one resembling the one I provided for the beginning of the War. Plus, perhaps, we could implement a system for the war, where we separate it into weeks or months, to help maintain continuity. :-- - Um2k9 - The Truth Is Out There 22:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I've gone and given the SSA's part a head start. However, my idea is that an SSA team of ships goes to investigate, on high alert after battles in the Second Coming, they percieve the battling ships as an incoming threat. However, since other users involved want to write their bit to part two, I've not written the whole section. Mainly to fill in details like, "which SSA ship fired first" etc. I also enjoy making imagery, like my gallery, I will have to find your Spore names in Sporepedia to find and use your creations in them! Wormulon Talk to me 23:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way Wormy, the Dhragolon that you may find in the Sporepedia has an outdated appearance as I changed them to be more realistic. I'll have to remake them some time, but right now I don't have Spore on my computer anymore. I got a new one. I'll make something that at least resembles a Dhragolon sometime.Krayfish 23:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Update: Well, I got Spore on my computer again. I can add cool screenshots as well.Krayfish 01:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Another update: Wormy, the new Dhragolon design is up on this wiki if you want to download it. It shouldn't be too hard to find.Krayfish 02:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) So, again, when do the Delsons come in? IceBite 04:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, the Delsons are among the first to notice the new alien races pass through the portal and they take action and defend them. That's when the Karnasaur recognize the Delsons and they become a member of the Big Five. In other words, you should be coming in shortly after the Sporewiki people have made their move. Come to think of it, I think you are the first in SporeFanFic besides Nra to come in.Krayfish Ok, cool. Should I make a second Delson character for the Delson Fleet Commander? Because Zarg's just a Nitrili, the Delson equivalent of an Army Private. IceBite 04:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) If you want to. Maybe this could Zarg's first real mission since he was drafted or something like that, but it's entirely up to you.Krayfish 13:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, you won't find any proper Karnasaurs on Spore anymore. I lost my copy of Spore a while back, and, unfortunately never got to creating the Karnasaurs, since my old computer was shorted out in a lightning storm. They exist solely in my writer's mind now. --Nra 'Vadumee 15:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I am back from Hawaii! Man, it's good to be back where the average temperature is a comfortable 55 degrees Fahrenheit. 1. The hotel mission I think could be cool if it involved capturing/killing a member of the Altusian Brotherhood, but not knowing what exactly he is until he is captured. Since it's on Herit, the team would have to put up with his security detail, security cameras and alarm systems, and the IPF FRAU if things get intense. A true stealth mission. 2. Since I need to get over my bad habit of jumping back and forth between many under-developed characters, I'll be handling one character in the crossover. Vice Admiral I Szecby Tarasov. I will only reference the Supreme Commander by his title, as Attack of Asylum technically takes place before this and is on hiatus. 3. Um2k9, you are skilled at the adventure creator. The only creation of mine (gk12345 or something akin to that) I would like to be used would be any Eteno. Except the Samurai. I am positively terrible at anything but plot-based adventures. (Himuro Base and Spaceport). In those, I gave every single character a full set of chat boxes to cycle through. (I hate the complexity limit. SupcommMonroee 20:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually thinking Attack of Asylum should take place after partly because it's unfinished and we don't know the ending. We'll get more freedom with the plot.Krayfish 20:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The Supreme Commander is Ivanov SupcommMonroee 20:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Just make a comment when it is time for the Delsons to get involved. Zarg ab Aath and Sol I Dor are ready. IceBite 23:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. We'll let you know.Krayfish 23:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) 1. I re-played some of my adventures. Please, for the love of all that is holy do not play Spaceport. I have thrown in so many mish-mash references! Final Fantasy, Freelancer, GalCiv2, and I use so many other people's creations. However, my Defender Fighter model is actually somewhat decent. So, feel free to use that. 2. While I am hopeless at the Adventure Creator, through a slightly-failed attempt to put Tourette's Guy audio over some trailer for Rio, I have very good recording equipment, and recording/editing software for audio and video should it be needed. I can do any work that involves that if needed. SupcommMonroee 19:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Idea comes to mind Well, the idea is that The Karnasaur chase the Hasheaon through the wormhole, and the SSA mistakes this as an attack. Out of all the nations in the SSA the DCP (my empire), is the most likely empire to shoot first. Thinking they are Cult ships they will fire with deadly force (superlasers or worse). However, when the SSA try to close the wormhole, they find it is only possible from the other side. They set up a base near the wormhole in the SporeWikiverse (which isn't far from Legion of the Deathmarch space). In Part 3, they send drones in on the other side to close it, which consequently get destroyed by the Delson maybe? Of course it woudn't be long before the Big Five and the SSA are fighting over the wormhole until both sides fully realize what is happening, which finishes Part 3. By now, the Legion of the Deathmarch is aware of the SSA near their space and attack, leading to Part four. Wormulon Talk to me 23:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) If this idea is accepted, I'd like to point out that, with their predator past and current Knight status, the Delsons would be the first to 'smell some funny business', as they would put it. IceBite 00:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good.Krayfish 00:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I like this idea. It's good. The Eteno would set up a space station seperate from the Big Five under the control of the ISF, which I think could be called Zedevich Base. It'd be pretty makeshift, and would serve as a temporary research and repair post. I hope this project starts getting steam. (Phew, I JUST saved this from an editing glitch.) SupcommMonroee 00:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) As for when the Dhragolon will come in, they'll be one of the last Big Five to be called for attention to the wormhole mostly because of the remote location of the majority of their empire. When things really start getting out of hand, the Eteno will send a message to the nearest Dhragolon colony and then reinforcements will come. I'll be using Grandmaster Zerif for this story.Krayfish 00:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) As for the SporeWiki races I will have to discuss with the users involved (I think they feel a little lost on what goes next but my idea free's up a bit). The Valader's Krassio I imagine would fight in Part Four, being prime enemies with the Deathmarch, meanwhile, Um2k9 is thinking of making a captain for this fiction, his IRC and Dino's Rambo Nation are a lot more peaceful than the DCP, are are more likely to be the ones who settle the initial conflict (maybe this could be the story to Um's captain). Wormulon Talk to me 00:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm just saying, the Delsons would probably be uneasy about the fighting and be suspicious of the War, but WILL aid their allies. IceBite 00:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Seems like a good idea. The IU-D would likely be secured by Karnasaur forces and sent to safety. The only way the wormhole can be sealed is with that IU-D. However, the Karnasaurs would likely wait until the tide turns against them to back down. Which won't happen, since we'll all get to be friends, and the like. Regardless, I have a feeling that Emperor Clar will be flabergasted by the whole thing, and call Etah from GSSOC duty (speaking of which, wouldn't GSSOC have something with this?) to lead a Karnasaur Emergency Retaliation Fleet. I'm not sure, though. --Nra 'Vadumee 01:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. This is definetely something that's worth GSSOC's time. Ahrganot will probably be there anyway since he is under Grandmaster Zerif's command.Krayfish 01:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Tholker has nothing to do. He'll undoubtedly get involved somehow. If it's exploding, it's his fault. SupcommMonroee 02:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) What kind of fleet should the Delsons use in the first encounter: a carrier fleet of Bikuls led by the Kalzira, a fleet of Star Frigates and Leviathans led by the Kalzira, or a mixture led by the Kalzira? IceBite 03:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It mostly depends on how many drones come through. Depending on how the story plays out, use the fleet you find most appropriate. Just remember whenever it's your turn to write in these fictions, what happens is entirely up to you. As long as you don't leave plot holes or do any god modding or break any of the standard rules, you should be fine.Krayfish 03:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Who's supposed to go next?! IceBite 01:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. It depends on whether SporeWiki has finished their part yet. SupcommMonroee 04:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, unfortunetely, I'll be gone for a week. See you guys then. Don't try to butt my race out of its spot, please. IceBite 04:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I confirmed with Wormy that Icebite is next. 20:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll do my part when I return. My ability to do so until the 16th will be too sporatic. - IceBite I think Nra goes next, and after that, me. The Karnasaurs do battle with the SSA in the mix-up, and call in the 504th Expeditionaries. Also, how about we have a jungle world in a closeby system act as a Big Five staging ground before it gets attacked? That would allow the Necrosis/Chlorine handicap to take effect while the Imperial Army and other Big Five ground forces combat the SSA on a planet, because nobody fights for space. SupcommMonroee 23:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I like it.Krayfish 23:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I added my part: Sol I Dor's fleet is on its way to the Aperture Well, just for the record, Supcomm, military science dictates that, in a battle for a strategic point, the priority must be the strategic point. In the case, most of the fighting should be at the Aperture, since it's the strategic location. Whoever controls the Aperture controls who goes through. Besides, military science also dictates that control of a staging point is ineffiecient when the enemy has the ability to take or retake it. In this case, control of the ground is futile without control of space, since orbital cannons can destroy ground installations. It works vice versa, too: Control of space is futile without control over the ground, since ground-based Anti-Oribital installations can eliminate starships. Therefore, everyone should be fighting for space. However, I do concur that a ground based battle must occur. Wihtout a staging point in this universe, the SSA has a disadvantage It's like fighting across continents: You may have the single greatest military in the world; but you can't get them to the other side of the ocean, not without enemy patrols locating and destroying them while they're vulnerable. The Big Five would want to colonize and defend this world as a staging ground to stage an invasion of the SporeWIki Universe, for the same purpose. My lecture on military science has ended. Remember, I want those reports on great generals by next week, and read chapters 13 through 15 in your books by Friday. You are dismissed. --Nra 'Vadumee 14:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Sun Tzu/Sergeant Payne. I was aware of what you put forth in your lecture, and as you stated at the end of your post, the SSA would desire a stable staging area that does not risk being depressurized by a stray torpedo. Of course, the forces of the SSA and Big Five would be battling for the bottleneck that is Aperture, but with the SSA simply having greater numbers and better weapons and armor, it would not take too long for plugging the bottleneck to become a fruitless venture. SupcommMonroee 19:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) By the way, it'syour turn, Nra. Unless of course, you want me to go next instead. SupcommMonroee 07:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) No, I'll go. I'm just waiting for inspiration to strike me. --Nra 'Vadumee 14:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) If you have it, Sins of a Solar Empire is a great way to get inspiration for space battles. Men of War is good for land battles. SupcommMonroee 06:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) If Anyone Needs It Since it seems that the guys at Sporewiki are gods at the adventure creator, I would like to offer my services to edit, make sound mixes, record sounds, and convert most/all files needed. Just tryin' to be useful. SupcommMonroee 21:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Where is everyone? IceBite 00:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I think it's Nra's turn, but he's dry of inspiration at the moment.Krayfish 00:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now it really looks like everyone walked off. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 13:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RP's can take a long time, and probably even longer now that the school year has started for a lot of people. We're just waiting for Nra.Krayfish 13:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok now who goes next? SupcommMonroee 21:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe someone from Sporewiki. If no one else wants to go, then I'll go.Krayfish 21:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah, now this is something I can work with. I'll have a post in soon. Undoubtedly the KMF will have alot of explaining to do. But first, (in the voice of the ent from Return of the King), the Galaxy goes... to war! I intend on having Etah being suspended from GSSOC duties temporarily to serve on the frontline. I've been long thinking of having Etah bring in an inferior soldier to mentor, like an intern. I'm thinking this Karnasaur (His name isn't final yet, but I know he'll be a Major) will fill Etah's empty spot on GSSOC for the length of the war. He'll probably be more of a liablility to the team with inferior skills and second-rate expertise, but he's the second-best soldier in the Sauran military. And that's by a long seperation. I know, I'm not supposed to start a sentance with 'and'. It's for effect, get off my back! --Nra 'Vadumee 22:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear that you have been inspired finally.Krayfish 22:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hooray! He's inspired! I don't think Tholker will take kindly to some dude he doesn't know trying to fill Etah's place, even temporarily. Maybe he'll sneak up on the new guy every chance he gets. Hang from the cieling, grab him and tell him to keep an eye out at all times... that sort of stuff. Note: Nra, you spelled separation wrong. Note 2: I think Technobliterator wants to go next. Chat him up on IRC or his talk page. SupcommMonroee 23:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) So, when do the Delsons arrive at the Aperture? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I would suspect right after the Eteno leave. SupcommMonroee 03:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Dang. I was hoping they'd get there while there while the other races were there. :( IceBite, the Cryos Specter 16:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Who are the 'unidentified contacts'? (has a pretty good Idea, just wants to make sure) IceBite, the Cryos Specter 15:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) They're probably gonna end up being Delson. SupcommMonroee 18:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Go Ahead Nra, it seems that Sporewiki is abstaining from editing to allow you a slot. Go ahead and add. SupcommMonroee 00:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) That may have just been the most faithful representation of Tholker in the history of ever. However, question. 1. Why a workout bench, he has robotic arms...? Also, I thought that snogging was a primarily British word. EDIT: The GSSOC team should play a 2 v. 2 Starcraft LAN match. SupcommMonroee 02:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) That would be cool! But I don't have Starcraft...Krayfish 03:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I ''do... it's 14.99 on the Blizzard store I think... Oh, and don't think I have no life and just refresh the recent edits page over and over... I just caught your post due to pure luck... SupcommMonroee 03:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Icebite, you're up. SupcommMonroee 23:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me if there's anything wrong with my post. If so, I will fix it. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 05:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done! However, I noticed that you're conversations take place in blocks of text. Every time somebody speaks, it is a new paragraph. I believe Sporewiki is up next. SupcommMonroee 06:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Heh, it's jsut a habit of mine: only separating blocks of text when the story moves to a new situation. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 06:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sporewiki, your turn SupcommMonroee 01:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) You know, it might be best to annouce SporeWiki's turn on SporeWiki to get a good "reminder". Now the summer break is over for most if not everyone on there, there is usually less activity to start with, well, you know what its like. I will remind this time. Wormulon ''Talk to me 13:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've added my next slot. I thought that instead of fleets taking chunks out of each other, it could be made a little more interesting with the "illusionary defense" idea, although I do not mean to make the Delson look weak, so I left the wave cannon and the like. Although, the DCP ships can quite easily resist pulse, plasma or laser weapons, unless they have some sort of incredible power source to back them up, in the SporeWikiverse anyway. So I was thinking, the DCP keeps sending in holo-ships to trick factions on this wiki's side of the wormhole, gathering more and more data that proves this side are not aligned with the Cult. Then I was thinking the URC or Rambo (or another more diplomatic empire in the SSA) take over the mission which leads to more peaceful diplomacy in the following sections, I will talk to Um2k9 or Dinoman or even Ghelae about this. Does this sound okay? Wormulon Talk to me 14:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good to me. What do you guys think? Nra, I'm guessing you go next. SupcommMonroee 03:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I found a good battle theme for the Delsons. Listen to the whole thing, so you reach the point when it makes good battle music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxllTHj5zRI. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 05:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Come on, hurry up! I wanna see what's next! IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Supcomm, you said in your blog about an order to this. I take it I'm next?Krayfish 01:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Indeed SupcommMonroee 01:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll come up with something soon.Krayfish 01:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Nra, I guess it's your turn.Krayfish 20:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, almost forgot. Anyone here want to name the planet that the ground battle will take place on?Krayfish 20:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I have what the Delsons would call it: Vega Girun, 'Final Frontier' in Delseo. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 20:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I think that Nra should name it, it's in KMF space. SupcommMonroee 22:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I need to update some stuff... Karnasaurs have a system for naming planets that aren't important enought to be given true names. I'll post it later, but for now, we'll call it Primo Ciceronis, which is Sauren for "First Front". --Nra 'Vadumee 01:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Want more! :) Also want to continue telling the Delsons' story. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 04:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Where is everyone? :( IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 22:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Busy probably. Nra is supposed to go next.Krayfish 22:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I thought you went next. I already went. You didn't see me add my part?Krayfish 03:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ... Derp. SupcommMonroee 06:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? My mom just ordered me Spore: Galactic Adventures (in addition to Halo 2 for PC and Left for Dead, but that's not the point). I'll FINALLY be able to make GOOD pictures of Zarg ab Aath and Sol I Dor! YAY :) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 06:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's good. You could even make some adventurer detailing Zarg ab Ath's backstory or something.Krayfish 14:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) NRA! Where are you?! I want to see this story continue! :( IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) We all have real-life stuff to deal with. He's more than likely quite busy, and incapable of creating a quality update at this time. You have to learn to respect that over here, the quality of the writing is a hundredfold more important than how fast it comes. SupcommMonroee 18:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) My infinite apoligies. I've been incredibly busy, and it's hard on my body. As a result, I've become slightly ill and very exhausted, meaning I can't take much time out to properly post. Give me a few days, I'll be able to post. --Nra 'Vadumee 20:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Take your time then. There's no rush as I imagine it's a busy time of the year for everyone.Krayfish 23:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Who is supposed to update this next? Been so long, I forgot. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Um2k9 from SporeWiki SupcommMonroee 23:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Apology for being slow If you are wondering, I've not abandoned the story, I've just been really busy with studying my coursework, and SporeWiki fiction on top, so has Um2k9. I plan to resume here soon... Wormulon Talk to me 21:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting us know.Krayfish 21:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's no problem. SupcommMonroee 23:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Just a random note: the Delsons would technically be called a 'Saurio-Insectoid' race. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 04:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC)